


birth of the observer

by hellsalem (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dark Fantasy, Disabled Character, Eye Trauma, Ficlet, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hellsalem
Summary: Jaemin obtains the All-Seeing Eyes of God.





	birth of the observer

**Author's Note:**

> based on the series _Kekkai Sensen_.
> 
> when the monster speaks, i took direct translated subtitles from the official, licensed subbed version by Funimation. i do not own that dialogue.
> 
> this is word vomit written impulsively. like extremely impulsively. like i wrote this _in_ the ao3 draft box instead of a word or google document. my writing is ass here. i just wanted to write.
> 
> i never write scifi or fantasy ever. i never have before. so i just wanted to practice haha ;;;; u wont be good on your first try, right? but yeah dont expect grade A writing or how i usually write for other fics. 

Jeno focuses in and out, blurry then crisp, in the lense of Jaemin's camera. Jaemin’s hands can’t get steady for a second, cold air biting his fingers red. Seated in his wheelchair, red knit scarf loose around his neck, Jeno looks up at Renjun, laughing at _whatever_ it is he said--Jaemin isn’t close enough to hear, but he smiles, too.

Jaemin snaps a picture when Jeno opens his mouth. 

A perfect capture of Jeno's sharp side profile, mouth curled into a smile with his nose scrunched and eyes squeezed shut. Donghyuck's arm is out of focus and then suddenly it isn't as he slaps Renjun against his elbow. Jeno becomes blurry again, the camera favoring to focus on Donghyuck's sudden movement, and Jaemin smiles.

They're gathered at the Statue of Liberty in November, and the sky is wide enough to swallow the skyline whole if it could—if it wanted to. Renjun is gripping the handles of Jeno’s chair, wringing his fists around them, and Donghyuck suddenly leans down to Jeno’s height, nose close enough to touch Jeno’s if he moved only a fraction. Jaemin snaps another picture.

Jeno turns to Jaemin suddenly. “Jaemin,” he whines. “You see us everyday. We finally visit the city to be tourists, and all you do is take pictures of us!” 

“Oh, come on,” Jaemin says, pulling the camera down and letting it hover over his abdomen. “ Let me take pictures of the guy I love the most.”

“Yeah, Jeno, let him take pictures of me,” Donghyuck says, laying the back of his hand dramatically across his forehead. Jeno rolls his eyes. Jaemin just isn’t interested in the view, the horizon, the statue, the flowers. He’s interested in capturing Jeno. Nothing else. 

Another picture. Donghyuck suddenly pushes himself up and reaches his arm around Renjun’s shoulders.

“Donghyuck,” Jaemin says firmly, “stop moving around. I can’t get the camera to focus.”

“Are you here to take pictures of all of us or just Jeno?” Renjun laughs, throwing his head back.

“Jeno, of course,” Jaemin says, holding the camera up one more time. Jaemin wants to preserve every moment. Wants to be able to have these photographs until he withers away, hopefully with Jeno by his side. Jaemin will never, never, let Jeno feel like he isn’t the center of Jaemin’s world. And it’s not that Jaemin is doing it out of pity or worry. He knows Jeno is a big boy. Jeno can handle his disability. Jeno can do things on his own. Jeno doesn’t need Jaemin’s protection or his doting, and Jaemin no longer needs to give it. But Jaemin wants to seal every little memory, every little smile and stupid moment, to keep. Even if it annoys Jeno more than Jaemin would like it to.

Jeno has been strong since he lost use of his legs, while Jaemin hasn’t been. He wants to be more of what he is for Jeno. Whatever that means. Jaemin has burdened Jeno with Jeno needing to be the one to care for both of them instead of the other way around.

The wind picks up, though, and the camera can no longer be steadied. Clothing is being blown tight against bodies, an eerie whoosh stirring loose debris of leaves, and a weird plume of a cloud manifests itself steadily over the skyline. It’s huge. It looks unnatural. It _is_ unnatural, and Jaemin suddenly can’t find it in him to look away from the scene through the lense of his camera.

Blinding neon yellow tears into the air and a void cracks out of it, lines of black breaking out then fragmented. The weight of the air gets heavy, and Jaemin isn’t sure whether to vomit or look up. He can hear the three in front of his gasp, move, fall to the ground, but he can’t see them. Jaemin lets go of the camera, and he’s not even sure where it falls to--if it even falls at all.

What is this? What _is_ this? Jaemin’s chest fills with a weighty anxiety and terror, heart squeezing painfully, and his fingers feel as if they’ll break.

And suddenly the void and electricity waver, an acidic and an almost incandescent holographic beast of morphing colors manifesting itself. The aura surrounding it warps the space around the entity--being, god?--and Jaemin is frozen in front of Jeno, still in his chair, both Donghyuck and Renjun vanished. It’s hazy. And Jaemin can only stand in abject horror as Jeno sits there, almost calmly. He wants to run. He wants to grab Jeno and run. But he can’t. He can’t.

The glowing torso seems to be connected to the large, glowing mass of arms with gaseous black, hammerhead perched high on its shoulders. Jaemin can see the eyes that cover it, staring, rolling, blinking in the mass of its body. Jagged wing-like phenomenon protrude from its back. Jaemin doesn’t know how much time has passed, but he’s sure it’s only been split seconds. 

And Jaemin considers that to be the exact moment the world falls apart. When the fabric of space and time finally unravels and tatters. 

“Which will you choose?” The voice echoes, deep but with soft indifference. Inside its mouth is another eye locked away with pointed teeth sharp enough to mutilate bodies, and a swarm of cloudy iridescence thrums inside of the it. He extends a ghastly hand, two orbs of red in the claws of its fingers. Jaemin looks at Jeno and Jeno looks at Jaemin. “Who will see this through?”

_“The one who would not see this through did not need their eyesight.”_

Jaemin just stands there. He just fucking stands there. Like the coward he is. Like the broken person he’s been this entire time. I’m such a coward. His knees tremble, and then his entire body, violently, and he feels if he turns his head his neck will snap. 

Jeno’s head is down. “If you need to take something, then take it from me.” He wheels himself towards the ominous mass, and Jaemin can feel the stinging in his eyes. Jeno looks up at it, whatever it is, and yellowish-green light casts across his face. He repeats himself. “If you need to take something, then take it from me.” And it’s commanded. Authoritative. 

Jaemin wants to pass out and wake up somewhere. Anywhere. Literally _anywhere_ else. This has to be a nightmare. There’s no way it isn’t. There is no fucking way.

Jeno can’t lose anything else. Jaemin can’t let Jeno lose _anything_ else. 

But the light quite literally fades from Jeno’s eyes, empty, pupil-less for only a moment, and then Jaemin fears his skull will crack from the pressure that soon wraps around him. Jaemin’s eyes feel torn apart, removed from his face, though they aren’t, not exactly. The heat and pain and pressure of it all pops inside of him, and he’s lost. Utterly. Hot tears run down his cold cheeks, and then his eyelids are forced open. It hurts. It’s an indescribable force and pull gouging out, like a crow pecking and clawing out the eyes of a carcass, and replacing what was there before with a foreign horror Jaemin will never get used to--or he thinks that.

Everything is sucked back in. In one instant. A contract has been forged. And Jaemin finds himself with his head in Jeno’s lap, lungs working too hard to pump oxygen, as he screams hysterically into his thighs, tears falling from his eyes and staining the denim of Jeno’s jeans. Jaemin doesn’t have the capacity to process anything else, anyone else, his surroundings, nothing. Only the feeling of comforting fingers in his hair as he breaks apart at Jeno’s knees.

This is when the city of New York and Jaemin fall apart. Where Space is destroyed, along with the skyline of buildings that start crumbling and turning gray, enveloped in a dome of fog. When a new kind of reality takes the place of the old. And this is where Jaemin has to pull himself together.

This is where New York ends and Hellsalem’s Lot begins.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHH TT_____TT idk..... i really do...n ot write stuff like this lgkjfk i just wanted to try it. u really gotta start somewhere LOL
> 
> i know this like doesnt make any sense at all. i basically rewrote the "scene that comes before the start of the series" as jaemin/jeno replacing leonardo/michella. this is technically a preface or prologue of a more in depth series that i will not write. but basically NYC becomes a hub of monsters, aliens, creatures, humans, and two different dimensions joined together. NYC becomes hellsalems lot and it is the gateway to "the otherside"/"underworld" to the "human world." the series isnt too complicated, but basically main character lives in this boundary that is Hellsalem's Lot as a worker for an organization of super humans who protect the city? and main character uses his "all seeing eyes of god" to aid them. the contract is created at the "beginning of a cataclysm in the human world" and the holder of the eyes has to use them for the betterment of human/monsterkind. the all seeing eyes of god come with a price: the person closest to you becomes blind so the receiver of the eyes is inclined to use the eyes for good. if they dont then the contract is broken and thats not good! anyways im sorry fidnskakak this is shit but its my shit so whatever. i love this series.


End file.
